LOST
by Rickii101
Summary: Sawyer/OC I suck at summaries. I'm sorry. Please read ME! On Hiatus
1. Pilot

Disclaimer: I do not own LOST..... sadly.

* * *

_Oh god. Why is it so hot? My head is killing me. Wait... I'm supposed to be on a plane. Where am I? Is this sand! What happened?_

I opened my eyes and saw blue sky. I sat up and was surrounded by chaos. People were running around screaming. A blond girl was screaming bloody murder. Dead people lay everywhere. The sight was awful. I was shocked. I had no idea what to do so I just sat there and looked around trying to figure out how this happened.

_The plane crashed! Our plane CRASHED! And I'm actually alive!_

I got up but my legs gave out from under me. A man in a suit ran over to me.

"Hey are you ok? Are you hurt?" he asked. I opened my mouth but nothing came out so I nodded instead. "Your arm. It's bleeding." He said as he inspected my arm. I turned and looked the was a huge gash on my upper right arm. It looked like the bleeding had stopped but what would I know I'm not a doctor. "Ok I need you to get a away from the plane and go over there where it's safe and I'll check on your arm later. Can you walk?" I nodded again and got up and walked to where he pointed and I sat down next to this pregnant girl and this big guy with curly hair.

"Dude your arm." said the big curly haired guy.

"Yeah I know."

"My name's Hurley." he said extending his arm towards me and I accepted it with my good arm.

"I'm Quorra."

"I'm Claire." said the pregnant women next to him. She looked like she was in pain. "You should get your arm checked out by the doctor."

"He said he'd check on it later. Do you guys know what happened?

"Uh yeah our plane crashed." said Hurley

"I know that. I mean why did it crash? How?"

"Beats me."

Then the guy in the suit was yelling. Telling us to move. I looked up and the wing of the plane was swaying dangerously above us. I got up and quickly helped Hurley with Claire and we dove out of the way before the massive wing fell to ground causing this huge explosion. Plane debris were flying around everywhere. It got quiet after that. I just lay there for a moment. I got up and started walking around. It was getting dark and yet there was no sign of rescue coming anytime soon. People were building fires, probably hoping someone would see them, while others just sat around. I saw this guy with dirty blond hair sitting against a piece of the wreckage smoking a cigarette.

"Hey... Uh can I bum one?" I asked standing in front of him with my hands in the pockets of my black hoodie. He looked hesitant at first but then was handing me a carton of cigarettes. Menthol.

"Help yourself."

"Thanks." I said taking the carton and pulling out a cigarette with shaking hands and putting it in between my lips. He handed me a Zippo. "Thanks." I muttered taking the lighter from his hand and lighting the cigarette perched in between my lips. I sat down by him and handed him back his lighter and took a long drag then blew the smoke out. I watched the smoke swirl around as I stared into it enchanted by the shapes it made. His deep voice brought me out of my trance.

"So what's your name Sunshine?"

_A/N: I know it's short and I'm sorry but the next one will be longer. Please review I really want to know what you think of it so far and constructive criticism would be great!_

_Thanks!_


	2. Pilot Part 1 Continued

Disclaimer: Don't own LOST

By the way my characters name is pronounced Cora.

Please review

* * *

"Quorra. Quorra Bruno."

"Quorra Bruno. Nice name."

"What's your name?"I asked throwing the cigarette butt on the ground.

"Sawyer." he said hesitantly

"Sawyer?" I asked incredulously. "What kind of a name is Sawyer?" I laughed. I now realize that doing that was not a good idea. The smirk that inhabited his face before was now replaced with a deep frown. Great I just offended the guy.

"What kind of a name is Quorra?!"

"I- I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like-" I was Abruptly cut off.

"You know what? How about you take your sorry ass somewhere else and stop buggin' me! Go on get! SHOO!"

I quickly got up and tried to get away from him as fast as my legs would allow. I wandered around the beach for a while trying to find something to do and at the same time trying not to piss anybody else off. Sawyer, if that is his real name, really needed to get that stick out of his ass and lighten up a bit. The guy was so easily offended. He totally over-reacted. I really hope the rest of the people on this island aren't as up tight as that guy was or I just might end finishing myself off. Why should I care anyway. It's not like I'm gonna be here for very long anyway. I hope rescue comes soon. I soon found myself standing in front of the guy in the suit. Well he wasn't wearing a suit anymore. He now had a white T-shirt.

"Hey... Um I was wondering if you could take a look at my arm?"

"Right. Yea." he answered gesturing for me to sit down. Thats when I noticed a man with a piece of shrapnel sticking out of his side. He didn't look like he was doing to good. I wasn't hopeful that he would make it.

"Is he gonna be alright?"

"I'm not sure. Can you take off your sweater so I can look at your arm?"

"Oh right." I shrugged out of my black hoodie leaving me in only my Grey v-neck T-shirt. He then started inspecting my arm. I realized I still didn't know his name. "So... How bad is it?"

"It doesn't look infected and it's not too deep but you will need stitches." He reached over for a sewing kit. "Any color preference?"

"Black's fine." I laughed. "Hey I still don't your name."

"It's Jack." he splashed my cut with a mini bottle of alcohol and sterilized the needle as well. "And your name is?" he asked as he started stitching up the cut

"I'm Quorra."

"It's nice to meet you Quorra." He finished up with my arm and then extended his hand towards me.

"It's nice to meet you too Jack." I took his big hand in my much smaller one. "I wonder what's taking the rescue party so long."

"I'm not sure but they'll probably be here soon. Don't worry." Just then there was this really loud noise coming from the jungle. It sounded mechanical but then at the same time it sounded like an animal was howling. Both Jack and I looked at each other and we got up and ran towards the jungle and gathered around. Many other people on the beach gathered around and watched as something was knocking down the trees.

"Did any body see that?" Asked Claire. Who didn't see that?!?!

"Yeah." Said Hurley with a slightly dazed look on his face. Everyone watched confused, shocked, and scared as the noise continued and as the trees kept getting knocked down. Some guy with blond hair and a black hoodie decided to break the silence.

"Terrific." He said sarcastically.

What the hell was that? Where were we? Was anybody going to find us?

After that I really doubted I could go to sleep so as the crowd dispersed I went back to where I was recently sitting and grabbed my sweater. I walked around the beach trying to find a place to lay down and just think about the crap day I just had. I finally found a nice place after searching for about ten minutes. It was away from everybody else which probably wasn't a very smart thing to do considering what I had just witnessed not too long ago. But right now I just really needed to be alone.

_Please review I need the motivation._


	3. The Cockpit

Please review and tell me what you think

Thanks to Fringal and HistoryNerd for adding my story to your story alert thing. It means alot and also thanks Fringal for the review.

I do not own LOST

* * *

I woke up to the sound of the waves lapping at the shore. The sun shone on my tanned face. I slowly sat up and looked at my surroundings. It wasn't a dream. I actually survived a plane crash. We survived a plane crash. I got up and shook the sand out of my wavy brown hair. It was probably a frizzy mess right now. I walked around for a bit with my hoodie tied around my waist leaving me in my plain gray T-shirt. I saw a group of people sitting around in a circle talking. I sat down next to a guy with blond hair and a black hoodie on.

"Hey... I uh heard you guys talking about that thing from last night. Any idea on what it could have been?"

"I don't but whatever it was it wasn't natural. My name's Michael. This is my son Walt." he said gesturing to boy beside him.

"I'm Quorra." I looked at the blond guy beside me. He seemed awfully familiar. "Hey. Have I met you before?" I Swear I've seen this guy somewhere.

"No. Don't think so. You ever heard of Driveshaft?"

"Yeah. They're awesome!" I said excitedly. I think I just found my new best friend.

"I play bass." he said with a smug look on his face.

"No way! Wait hold on. Charlie Pace?" Holy Shit! I'm talking to a famous person!

"The one and only." he said grinning

"That's awesome. You have to give me your autograph later."

"Will do." I think I just made his day the way he was smiling. "Does anyone have any sunblock?"

"Yeah I do." said the blond next to me. She was the one that was screaming her head off yesterday. She doesn't seem like the big mouth I thought she would've been judging from her little performance yesterday. That guy by her must be her boyfriend. He's cute. Then Hurley came and crouched in between the blond and me.

"So... I was just looking inside the fuselage. It's pretty grim in there. You think we should something about the uh..." he paused for a second shooting a glance at Walt. "B-O-D-Y-S?" Oh my god. I tried really hard to hold back my laughter. But I couldn't help the snort that escaped and the shaking of my shoulders didn't help either.

"What're you spellin man bodies?"

"B-O-D-I-E-S."

"That sounds like a good idea." said the Arab man across from me.

"No. they'll deal with it when they get here." protested the blond. What a priss. Maybe I was wrong about that whole big mouth thing. I don't think I'm going to like her much. I had a strange feeling that we weren't going to get rescued anytime soon. Jack came towards us then.

"I'm gonna go out and look for the cockpit. See if we can find a transceiver to send a distress signal to help the rescue team. I'm gonna need you to keep an I on the wounded." This last part was directed towards Blondie's boyfriend. "If the guy in the suit wakes up I'm gonna need you to keep him calm but don't let him remove that piece of shrapnel. You understand?" Maybe I should go and help find the cockpit. It'd be a lot better than sitting around on the beach all day. I could use a bit of an adventure.

I must've missed the rest of the conversation because next thing I know Charlie's getting up and volunteering to go along with Jack.

"I'll come with. I wanna help."

"Yeah me too." I said said jumping up after Charlie but Jack quickly protested.

"No I don't need anymore help."

"No it's cool. I don't really feel like standing still so."

"Yeah. Same here." I said quickly going to stand by Charlie's side. He was about the same height as me. Maybe an inch or two taller. All Jack did was nod and then he walked off Charlie right behind him as I followed along. We met up with a women named Kate who was also coming along. So then we went traipsing off into the jungle where that thing was last night. Maybe coming along wasn't such a good idea. But it's better then risking running into the hostile redneck. That guy is a real jerk. OK so maybe it is kinda my fault. But I did try to apologize so that makes him even more of a jerk for snapping at me. I'm not even gonna get into this right now. It's only going to piss me off and make me feel even worse. We were walking across this grassland when Kate decided to break the silence.

"Can I ask you something?" she turned towards Charlie.

"Me?" he said pointing to himself. "I'd be thrilled. I've been waiting."

"Have we ever met anywhere?"

"No. That would be unlikely." That smug grin was back on his face as he played with a blade of the tall grass surrounding us. "I look familiar though right?"

"Yeah."

"Can't quite place it?"

"No I can't."

"Yea I think I know." he said scratching his head

"You do?" she asked turning back to look at him again.

"You all everybody. You all everybody!" Kate just looked at him puzzled. "You've never heard that song?"

"I have I just don't-"

"He's from Driveshaft." I said trying to speed up a little so I wouldn't fall behind. "The band." Kate stopped, turned around and looked at him.

"You were in Driveshaft?" she asked incredulously.

"I _am _in Driveshaft. I play bass."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. Charlie. Track three you know I do backing vocals."

"My friend beth would freak she loves you guys."

"Give me Beth's number. I'll call her. I'd love to. Does she live nearby?" I just had to roll my eyes at this. We were stuck on an Island and he's still trying to get someone's number. How exactly are you gonna call her buddy. And of course she doesn't live nearby. We're out in the middle of nowhere.

"Have you ever heard of Driveshaft." She asked Jack as he came to stand by us.

"You all everybody. You all every... body." Charlie trailed off seeing that Jack didn't know what the hell we were talking about.

"We gotta keep moving." he said walking off.

"You were good." she said before following after Jack. I followed after her not really wanting to be left behind.

"We _are_ good. We're still together. Bit in a middle of a comeback." We kept walking. I was amazed. The grass was taller than ME. Everything was so green here. I really did like it. You don't see a lot of this in LA. It got dark and then all of a sudden it started to rain. I quickly threw my hoodie on. Not in the mood to get sick.

"You guys is this normal? Kinda day turning into night. You know end of the world type of weather. Is this... Guys?" We all just kept on walking ignoring his rambling. Then we saw it. The cockpit. It was huge. We all just stood there staring at it.

"Well. Let's do this." said Jack taking the lead once again. We walked around it trying to find a way in. I really wanted to get out of this rain. With my lick I'd probably end up with a sore throat and a very stuffy nose tomorrow. Or maybe I wouldn't. I did survive a plane crash after all. Maybe this place was strange. We were standing just outside the cockpit. I looked around at the dead people still sitting there. I felt really uncomfortable standing so close to them.

"Let's get this trans..." Charlie struggled with the word.

"Transceiver." Corrected Jack as he started to climb towards the front of the cockpit.

"Transceiver thing and get out of here."

I didn't want to be any closer to the bodies than I already was but I didn't want to be out here if that thing decided to come around. So I climbed in after Kate grabbing onto the seats as I climbed upwards. We got to the top as Jack was using a fire extinguisher to break off the lock on the door to the cockpit. He finally got it off when a body came tumbling out the door barely missing Charlie. I really should have stayed at the beach.


	4. MONSTER!

Thanks again for the review Fringal.

I probably won't be posting the next chapter anytime soon since school is starting

and my cat that I've had for 10 years passed away so I haven't really felt like writing.

Please review and tell me if I need to improve on anything

* * *

I am sick and tired of seeing dead bodies. I definitely don't need them flying at me. Jack asked if Kate and I were ok oblivious to the fact that Charlie almost got trampled over by a dead person.

"I'm fine by the way. Charlie's fine." He declared as Jack helped Kate and then me into the cockpit. I sat down by Kate as far away from the dead pilot as possible.

"So what does this transceiver look like." Asked Kate

"Like a complicated Walkie Talkie." I stayed down as both Jack and Kate started looking for the transceiver. Suddenly the pilot I thought was dead gasped and started coughing. Scared the hell out of all of us. Jack went over to the pilot.

"Hey can you hear me?" The pilot was breathing heavily and his face was all cut up. "I need that water." Kate handed him a bottle of oceanic water. Jack gave him some water but the pilot ended up spitting out most of it.

"How many survived?" Questioned the pilot.

"At least 48. Does anything feel broken?"

"No no. My head's a little dizzy that's all."

"It's probably a concussion." said Jack as he did his doctor thing like checking his eyes and stuff like that.

"How long has it been?" The pilot asked suddenly.

"Sixteen hours." The pilot looked dejected. Jack then told the pilot that nobody had found us yet.

"Six hours in our radio went out. No one could see us. We turned back to land in Fiji. By the time we hit turbulence we were a thousand miles off course. They're looking for us in the wrong place." No wonder it was taking so long for someone to find us. Everybody look a bit discouraged after that piece of information. "We have a transceiver."

"Good good that's what we were looking for." Jack tried to hold down the pilot as he tried to get up and get the transceiver. He pointed at it and Kate went and got it.

"Hey you guys. Where's Charlie?" I questioned only just now realizing I hadn't heard him in a while. The pilot was trying to get the transceiver to work as Kate went to go search for Charlie.

"It's not working." That's when we heard it. That thing was out there and it was close. I huddled closer into my little corner as Kate and Charlie quickly made their way back into the cockpit.

"It's right outside." whispered Kate as she huddled close to Jack.

"What what's right out-." the pilot was cut off when Jack shushed him. The noise outside continued. It sounded like it was growling and Just waiting for us to come out. Everybody got up and started looking out the windows. Except for me. There was no way in hell I was getting up.

"You guys maybe we shouldn't go near the windows." I protested. "You know since that thing is out there." but of course no one listened to me. In fact the pilot stuck his head outside on of the broken windows. "Dude I really wouldn't do that if I were you." He just kept going and then he was pulled out from the cockpit. I shut my eyes and covered my ears as I pressed myself into the little corner I was in. I couldn't bear to hear the pilot's screams. And then it was gone.

It was quiet for moment. I opened my eyes and regretted it the moment I saw blood all over the windows of the cockpit. Then it came back and it rocked the cockpit around. When it finally stopped I wasted no time in getting the hell out of there.

I was the first one out of there. I was surprised at how fast I was running. I could hear everyone else behind me but I just kept running. It was raining hard and it made the ground really muddy. I tried as best I could to not slip as I ran. I had absolutely no idea where I was going. I saw Kate run past me and into a banyan tree and I followed. I noticed that Jack and Charlie were nowhere to be seen.

"Kate where's Jack and Charlie."

"I don't know." She was hysterical. I couldn't blame her but right now really wasn't the time. We had to be calm . "Jack!"

"KATE! Shut up! You need to calm down. Ok?" surprisingly it worked. She calmed down a bit. Then she started counting. Why? I have no clue. Charlie popped out of nowhere and Kate tackled/fell on him. She started questioning him about Jack whereabouts and he repeatedly told her that he didn't know where Jack was. The rain stopped suddenly. The weather on this island was really starting to get on my last nerve.

"We have to go back for him."

"Go back? There? Kate there's a certain gargantuan quality about this thing."

"Then don't come." She got up and started walking towards the direction we had come from.

"She must have a death wish." I said as I helped Charlie up.

"Probably. But we can't let her go off by herself. Kate." Charlie ran after her and I of course followed. I didn't know how to get back to the beach so I had no choice.

We walked around for a while. Then Kate stopped and picked something up of the ground. It was the pilot's pin. Then she looked up. Charlie and I looked up as well and saw that there was a body up in the tree above us.

"It's the pilot." Jack said from behind us. Kate looked relieved as she walked up to him. It looked like she wanted to hug him. Maybe she likes him.

"Did you see it?" she asked.

"No it was right behind me but I dove into the bushes."

"Guys." Charlie interrupted. "How does something like that happen?" he questioned as he pointed up towards the pilot's lifeless and mangled body.


	5. First Class Asshole!

After finding Jack and also finding the pilot's mangled body in a tree we started walking back to the beach. The end of the world weather was finally over and it was once again bright and sunny. As Jack was leading us back to the beach he was trying to get the transceiver to work and Charlie was annoying the hell out of him.

"Anything?" Charlie badgered Jack once again.

"You keep asking if there's anything." Jack deadpanned.

"Well pardon me for appearing desperate but before the pilot was ripped from the cockpit he did say that no one's gonna find us unless we get that transceiver working. So is there anything?"

"No."

"OK."

_Well thank the lord that's over. I was getting ready to throttle him._

"What were you doing in the bathroom?" Kate questioned Charlie.

_And the questions begin. Again._

"I thought you could tell. I was gettin' sick. Puking. My one tangible contribution to the trek."

_No! Please no self deprecating talk today._

"No. I'm glad you came Charlie." And with that she walked off towards Jack.

"Every trek needs a coward." Charlie said to himself. I don't think it was meant for my ears but I couldn't let him think of himself like that.

"You're not a coward Charlie." I shot him a weak smile and kept walking.

* * *

When we finally got to the beach we heard yelling and I saw Sawyer tackling Sayid to the ground. Jack quickly took off his backpack and immediately jumped into the fray and attempted to pry the two men apart them with the help of Michael. The two men continued to yell at each other despite already being apart. _These two are definitely not going to get along._ Michael pulled out a pair of handcuff out of his back pocket.

"Look my kid found these in the jungle." Michael said breathing heavily handing the cuffs over to Jack. Jack took them and looked at them while still holding Sawyer back to make sure he wouldn't attack Sayid again.

"And this guy was in the back row of business class the whole flight." Sawyer cut in pointing his finger at Sayid. "Never got up. Hands folded under his blanket. And for some crazy reason, Just pointing this out, the guy next to him didn't make it." _What was this guys problem! Did he have to pick a fight with everyone?_

"Thank you so much for observing my behavior." Sayid said sarcastically wagging his finger at Sawyer.

"You don't think I saw them pull you outta line before we boarded!" And Once again they charged at each other. Jack and Michael holding both of the heated men back. "Come on! Bring it!"

"STOP!" Everyone's eyes turned to look at Kate and everyone got really quiet. _Of course they would listen to her!_ "We found the transceiver. But it's not working. Can anybody help?" Sayid steps forward after taking a deep breath.

"Yes. I might be able to." He walks towards Kate and takes the transceiver from her hands.

"Oh great! Perfect! Let's trust this guy!" exclaimed Sawyer throwing his hands up in the air in disbelief. Hurley spoke up.

"Hey! We're all in this together man. Let's try to treat each other with a little respect."

"Shut up Lardo!" Barked Sawyer. _This guy was a first class asshole!_ Multiple people exclaimed at his rude comment. Including me and I also took it upon my self to give him a slight shove and was met with a deadly glare. He looked like he was going to throw a nasty comment my way but I was saved by Jack telling him to chill out. Not in those words of course. After that Sawyer made a dramatic exit and everyone was left in a stunned silence. Me being the genius that I am decided to maybe try and talk to the guy and figure out what his problem was. I had to run to catch up to him seeing as his legs were a hell of a lot longer than mine. _Man was it hard to run on sand!_ I caught up to him but I still had to power walk to keep up with his long strides.

"Hey! What's wrong with you? Why'd you have to go off like that?" He ignored me. I looked at his face and noticed he had a deep scowl. Maybe running after him wasn't such a good idea. "Hey I asked you a question." He suddenly stop, whirled around and grabbed me roughly by the shoulders.

"Go. Away." He said in a dangerously even voice. He emphasized each word with a shake of my shoulders. His face was mere inches from mine and his shaggy hair fell into his reddened face. He was so close I could see the individual beads of sweat forming on his face. I could hear him breathing heavily. He was livid. I could see it in his bottle green eyes as they stared into my own brown ones. I was scared and I wanted nothing more then to get as far away from him as I could. _Yup! Going after him and demanding answers was definitely a bad idea. Why did I have to be so damn impulsive._ He roughly shove me away from him, which cause me to stumble, and walked away. I stood there in shock looking at his retreating back not quite knowing what to do.


End file.
